Mysteries of the Ranger
by Boerboy
Summary: (This is my first Fan Fiction so please leave comments) When Will's old apprentice, Maddie, leaves, Will searches for a new apprentice. Ben wants to become a knight. However when Will and Ben's paths converge, Ben takes on a whole new career. This takes place AFTER BOOK 12. Please leave reviews. Please comment in what needs work. I need to know what's wrong :). Thanks. WILL UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ben hid behind the shield as the sword struck. He swung back with his long, gleaming sword and struck the wargal. He watched the big wolf-like creature drop. Ben hated these creatures. They were horrible, mindless beings with only one thought; to kill. He heard another growl and duck as another battleaxe swung right over his head, literally shaving his blond hair. He spun, using all of his strength, and slammed the wooden shield right into the wargal's snout. It fell unconscious. He finally got a look at the scenes around him. His army was tired. They had fought in this battle for four days and nights trying to repel the oncoming attack by the wargals. The battle seemed to be endless and most of his men were either in the castle being treated for their wounds or dead on the battle field.

His eyes sought out the wargal leader; Morgarath. A terrible man who created the wargals. No man knows how he created them. Now he was riding on his dead-white horse screaming and yelling orders to his commanders. He truly was a terrifying figure to behold; high cheeks, pale skin, long-vulture-like nose, and dark, bottomless eyes. His main goal was to take Castle Araulen. The largest castle in Araulen; Ben's kingdom. He would then take over all of Araulen. Ben couldn't let this happen.

Finally, Morgarath swung his horse toward Ben and charged full speed at him. Ben watched horrified as he realized that his wooden shield would not be able to take the spiked, metal, mace about to come crashing down. The mace was a deadly weapon consisting of a stick and a chain. On the end of the chain was a spiked, metal ball that could do massive damage when swung by the owner.

Ben prepared his wooden shield for the immense force and pain that would come. Morgarath brought up his hand and sent it down on the shield. Ben braced for the impact that never came. Instead, Ben woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ben looked around. He was not in al battle field. He was in his own bunk in the Castle Ward, the place for parentless children, otherwise known as the orphanage. He was not a thirty-year old king, he was his normal sixteen year-old self. His friends were asleep in their own bunks, unaware that Ben was awake. He waited for his heart to stop pounding out of his chest and he finally got up and went to the privy. After he finished his business he washed his face and went back to bed only to find that he couldn't sleep. Finally, after ten minutes, he got up and decided to go for a walk. He grabbed his cloak and put on his leather boots and quietly slipped out the door.

He strolled down the path to the main part of the village. The village was a big one, it was the village at Castle Araulen. The giant spiraling towers and walls created an immensely terrifying state, yet it was also very beautiful. It was crafted by the finest architects in the land. The towers and walls created a sense of beauty and grace, where the whole layout of the castle would be very difficult to take under siege. The woodlands were cut back an entire kilometer from the castle, making a surprise attack impossible. The walls towered over people at a good height of thirty meters. To make matters more difficult, archers were stationed on 360 degree towers that could launch a volley of arrows on the attacking enemy.

Ben made a lap through the village and headed back to the ward which was on the far east side of the village. When he returned he found the sun just coming up. He hung his cloak and dressed himself in his day to day clothes. Finally, when he was finished, he and his friend, Tyler, went to get breakfast in the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, weakling!" Caleb yelled to Ben's despair. Caleb was Ben's lifelong rival. He was the town punk and always got his way. The only thing he ever did to Ben was torture him. Caleb was three years older than Ben, and he was much more muscular. He had broad shoulders and giant, beefy arms attached to them. Ben was also muscular, but nowhere near Caleb. Instead he relied on his speed and agility to get away from Caleb. Often, Ben would scale the nearest tree or building. Sometimes he would even go to the lake. Caleb couldn't swim and he learned that the hard way.

No matter what anyone did, Caleb was always out of trouble.

"Get back here and face me like a man!" Caleb said as he saw Ben turning to run. "Or if you want to, run away like the woman you are." Caleb taunted. This was not an insult Ben could run away from. He turned to face Caleb, his fists in front of his face in a symbol of fight. The fist came and Ben ducked. Then seeing his chance as Caleb was out of balance, he swept his leg under Caleb's and he went down. That is when Ben chose the time to strike a crushing blow. He leapt onto Caleb putting all of his weight on him and brought him up by the neck. He held him firmly. Caleb's hands grasped at his arms until finally a guard came around the corner and saw them.

"Hey you! Stop!" The guard yelled. Ben unclenched his hold from Caleb's neck and he collapsed gasping for breath. Ben launched his body up and ran making sure that he got a good, hard kick in Caleb's side. He sprinted through the streets into a horse stall next to the tavern. He jumped into the stall and hid under the horse's hay feeder. He lay there gathering his breath and realized he wasn't alone in the stall. Four grey legs stood in front of him and eventually he saw a horse. Ben was confused, there wasn't a leash on the bar, tethering it to the stall. The gray horse stared at him. It was a small horse he realized. Remarkably small. The horse however was very muscular. His first thought was that it was a pony and then he thought it was a pack horse. It was probably to carry a merchant's supplies or perhaps pull a wagon.

Finally, Ben heard a low, demanding voice.

"What are you doing in my stall?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ben jumped up and slammed his head into the horse feeder with a good loud _THUMP_!

"Owww!" he said as he stood up, rubbing his head. That is going to leave a mark! Ben thought. When he stood up he stared at the man. He was dressed in a strange green-gray cloak that almost made him look invisible. Much like camouflage. On top of that he had a giant longbow strapped to his back. To make matters even more scary the strange man had his hand on the hilt to a giant saxe knife. A saxe knife was a large knife, almost like a short sword, excellent for combat. Definitely not a merchant.

"Finished staring?" The man said.

Ben couldn't see the man's face from the shadow of the hood that covered his upper face in a mask of darkness. All he could see was a grim bearded chin and a tight mouth.

"What are you doing in my horses stall?" The man demanded in a very threatening voice. Ben realized the man had half drawn his saxe knife.

"What! Oh! I.. I'm sorry. I was running from a guard. It... It's not that I stole anything. It was that I saw a bully and I finally beat him and, and..." Ben let the explanation run off, realizing that he had been babbling.

Finally the man spoke. "Do you even think that is my problem?"

"Uh no sir!" Ben stammered.

"Then get out!" The man said gruffly.

"Ye-Yes sir!" Ben said and ran out as fast as possible.

As Ben ran past the man he heard him say, "probably trying to steal Tug."

"Hey Ty!" Ben yelled as he saw Tyler at the park. Together, they walked through the village.

"Where were you?" He asked. "You missed lunch with me and Jonathan." Jonathan was an old buddy who always loved to hang out with Ben and Tyler. Together they would often cause mischief in the town. They loved to pull plenty of pranks on Caleb. They would distract him and his cronies. Often with food, and when they had took the bait they would dump a bag or box of manure on their heads from a nearby roof or tree.

"I ran into Caleb." Ben replied.

Tyler made a disgusted face. "Old prissypuss tryin' to beat you up again?"

"No, I actually beat him!" Ben said.

Tyler reacted with surprise and a smile. "Bet he deserved it."

"Yeah, but I got caught and I had to run from a guard. I ran into a stall. I thought it was empty but there was a small horse in there." Ben said. "A man came and kicked me out."

Tyler shrugged. "Makes sense. I wouldn't want you in my stall if I had a horse."

"It wasn't that." Ben said. "It was the man, he was dressed up in this weird cloak and he had a big bow."

Tyler gaped at him. "You met a Ranger!?"

Of course! Ben thought. Rangers were elite soldiers in the kingdom. They are remarkably strong and have an uncanny accuracy with longbows. Ben recalled the Ranger's words; "He was probably trying to steal Tug. Not that he could have." He said that because Ranger horses were trained to only let their masters on them.

"Do you know his name?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, Will. I don't know his last name."

Tyler's mouth dropped down to the ground. There was only one Will in the Ranger Corps. "You met Will Treaty!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That name struck a chord in Ben's memory. Will Treaty was one of the most powerful Rangers in the whole kingdom. But he was serving at Redmont, what was he doing here? Every Ranger was assigned a fief. There were fifty fiefs in Araulen; hence fifty Rangers in the corps. However, Ben had heard that Brewer fief had lost a Ranger. This meant that they would need a new one. But first, the corps would have to train another Ranger. Ben wondered who it would be.

"Yeah, but I was able to escape. Is he usually mean?" Ben finished. Somehow he couldn't picture Will very nice.

Ben's thoughts were reversed after Tyler's reply. "No, he just doesn't really like it when people mess with his horse. He kind of lost his last one."

That night Ben stayed up late reading records about Will Treaty and his adventures. Apparently, Will was trained by a Ranger named Halt. He had already trained an apprentice named Maddie. He realized with a jolt that this was the princess of Araulen. King Horace and Queen Cassandra's daughter. He started training when he was fourteen. Ben wondered how long it took him to complete his training. He learned that Rangers wore the cloak as camouflage. Rangers served the King as battle leaders and tacticians. Ben had always wanted to become a knight but now he hat new interests for the choosing.

The choosing was when the ward children would line up and request their jobs in front of the Baron of the fief and the masters. If the Baron and the master agreed then the person would then be trained in the field of which they chose. The Baron of Fief Araulen was Baron Gerdric. He was well known for his easygoing manner and complete disrespect for formality. Overall, everyone liked him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ben woke from the Morgarath nightmares. He couldn't stop them even though he knew that Morgarath was dead, killed almost a decade ago by Araulen's own king; King Horace Altman. King Horace was only a mere teenager when he defeated Morgarath in single combat. He might have even been as old as Ben.

Ben lit a lamp and sat up catching his breath. This time he was not going out to walk. It was pouring rain outside and it was not very pleasant. He laid back down in bed and tried to sleep. He was disturbed by nagging images of his missing father. Even though Ben didn't know him, his father still played a role in his dreams. His father served as a knight in Araulen, and he was told his father was one of the finest soldiers in the kingdom.

That all changed one day. His father and his battalion were hunting a group of Sonderland pirates who kept raiding small towns and villages. They were causing havoc among the kingdom and were finally found by Ben's father. They were camped in Picta; the country north of Araulen. The pirates put up a fight but finally retreated into the marshes. Ben's father followed, his battalion right behind him. However the pirate ship was sighted leaving before the battalion could enter the marshes. After a few minutes there was a horrible roar and the battalion was never seen again. Scouts went into the marshes only to find nothing but huge paw prints imprinted in the packed dirt.

The pirates had been raiding for many weeks and Ben's mother and Ben had left to take shelter from the pirates in Celtia. Celtia was the country south of Araulen. They were known for their craftsmen work and mining. Celtia and Araulen had mutual need; Araulen provided troops and supplies to the rocky, flat land, and Celtia provided minerals for Araulen.

Ben and his mother spent the summer there until fall that is when Ben's baby brother started to make an appearance. However, a deadly disease spread through Celtia. It was the Night Plague. It spread throughout Celtia. Everyone there was vulnerable. Books tell that the Night Plague wiped out nearly half of Celtia's population. That half included Ben's mother and new baby brother. Ben was whisked away from the dangers of the plague. He was assigned to a farmer and his wife. They too were taking shelter from the pirates when the plague struck. They were heading back to Araulen when they stopped at a care tent. This tent was devised so that any passing travelers could pick a child and take it with them and either keep it as their own child or give it to a fief's ward for future care. That was Ben's destiny. He was raised in the Araulen ward and often he went to visit the farmers who had saved his life. They only lived a few kilometers away from the village.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Shoot!" Tyler exclaimed as he missed the hoop.

"Tyler, you're supposed to get the ring onto the jug, not the people walking by." Shauna said. Shauna was another of Ben's friends. She often hung out with Ben and Tyler. She was very nice and they first met when Ben and Tyler were going fishing. Tyler fell into the river and Shauna was able to drag him back onshore and help him recover. They were friends ever since.

Ben laughed. This was one of the most important holidays of the year. The Harvest Festival. It was a festival where farmers could finally relax after all of their hard work on the fields. It also symbolized fall.

"Come on we will go to Miss Cara's for some pies and then we can see the clowns. Miss Cara was the cousin to a famous cook in Redmont: Jenny Dalby. Miss Cara was taught how to cook under Jenny. She had her moments of fame, but found she didn't want to be noticed and disturbed. Because of this she secluded herself within the village. However that didn't make her unknown to people within the village. Miss Cara was well known for her pies and succulent lamb meat only bought from one farmer; her husband.

Now, the trio could tell she had pies fresh out of the oven because now the street was alight with the sweet aroma of cinnamon pie, which drew customers ever closer to her restaurant.

"Ty, do you have any money on you?" Shauna asked.

Tyler opened his purse and frowned "I only have half of a bronze reel." he said bringing out a small bronze coin.

Ben emptied his pockets and found another bronze half reel. Shauna saw the coin and decided it was enough.

Finally the group walked away a sweet, cinnamon pie in each of their hands. They walked by a fire eater and stopped to watch. Tyler had never seen a fire eater and was very surprised when the man blew his flaming torch spreading flames half a foot from his stunned face.

Next came the clowns. They were dancing and singing in the most ridiculous tones that always made people laugh. They finally all managed to squeeze themselves onto a horse and rode around the square yelling and laughing. Then, the six clowns all flipped off of the horse and immediately started doing acrobatics. They flipped, jumped, and somersaulted over everything. Next, they grabbed a partner and one climbed onto the other and sat on the other's shoulders. They walked around for a couple minutes and finally they jumped off of each other landing smoothly on the ground and bowed to show that it was over.

Finally after the clowns the three walked towards the woods to finish Harvest Day at the campfire. There, the storyteller, Clover, would tell one of his best stories to those above twelve years old. Ben and the others walked to the campfire and took their seats on the wooden benches.

The storyteller was there and once the rest of the people arrived he began.

"Welcome children, tonight I will tell you about the invisible knight." Clover said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"This is a true story about a heroic, great man named Aaron Thorton." Ben's heart skipped a beat.

"That's my dad!" Ben exclaimed.

"What? No way!" Tyler whispered.

"Shhhhhhh! He is saying more!" Shauna replied placing her hand on Tylers.

Clover began his story. "Aaron was a young lad several decades ago. He just married a beautiful woman named Clarice." Ben knew his mother, but he never knew that they were married so young. "Aaron was recruited into the Araulen Major Corps; the highest ranking military in the kingdom. He worked long and hard for this job, showing his skill as a swordsman and at battle tactics. Most thought that he didn't deserve the job, but he proved he was one of the best in the kingdom. Aaron later desired the skills of a Ranger. After a year of meeting and attempting to see into the Ranger Corps, he met with Commandant Crowley, the leader of the Ranger Core. Crowley granted him his wish and assigned him to a very famous Ranger warrior, Halt. Halt was known for his strict training, but Aaron learned well and soon became excellent with the longbow and tactics. Unseen movement was a lot harder for the hard-working warrior seeing as he was built for a knight. However the man persevered through the gruesome training. The man returned home triumphantly only to be quickly called to action. He was sent to face the horrific Sonderland pirates. He and his battalion, who he handpicked out of the army himself, immediately and bravely moved in on the pirates. However the pirates were already retreating when Aaron's battalion moved in. The ship had left Picta by the time the battalion reached the marshes. Hearing no word that they were too late, the battalion moved into the marshes. Almost an hour later there was a horrible scream and the battalion never returned. Scouts went in to find them but found nothing, no gear, weapons, blood, or bodies. As of Clarice: she and her year-old son Ben moved to Celtia to take shelter from the ferocious pirates. Ben would have had a brother because Clarice was carrying another son. However, a horrible plague swept in through Celtia and killed nearly half of the population. That half included Clarice and Ben's brother. Farmers recovered Ben from a rehabilitation camp and brought him here. He might even be here now."

The crowd looked about trying to find Ben in the crowd. They failed as Ben did not wish to be the center of attention.

That night Ben had a plan to find out more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ben woke up a bleary-eyed Shauna, and Tyler who had been laying awake as well as Ben. The three threw on their coats and slipped out the door. Thankfully the guards assigned to keep the wardchildren under control had left under the orders of the Baron. The Baron thought the children were old enough to be trusted with the responsibility of living on their own. The wardchildren had a bunkroom, bathroom or privy, and even a kitchen complete with a sink and a firewood oven. They even had their own game room where they could relax on chairs, or play games at the table, also used for eating.

Taylor, Ben, and Shauna walked through the streets towards the main village. They planned to find out more about Ben's parents. They would first meet up with the farmers who had brought Ben to Araulen Fief. There they would convince them to come to the storyteller, Clover's house which was further to the eastern side of the town. When they reached Clover's house they would meet at a table in his house and the questioning would begin. The only problem was if any of them refused. Thankfully, the farmers, Torrence and Mary Ahma, were very kind folks and were often always willing to help Ben, whether it meant giving him a hot meal to housing him for the night.

When they made it to the Ahma's house they knocked on the door. Even though it wasn't that late Torrence had gone to sleep. He needed the energy to work the fields. However, Mary had stayed up patching a hole in Torrence's shirt. She heard the knock and answered, visitors this late weren't uncommon. Most wanted to meet to ask if they would sell any of their supplies.

"Ben!" Mary exclaimed as she saw him and his friends. "What are you doing this late? Do you want some lamb stew for you and your friends? We have plenty."

As tempting as it was, Ben refused the meal. "No, we need you and Torrence to come with us to Clover's house."

"Clover? Why does he need to see us?" Mary asked.

"Clover doesn't need to see you. I need to talk to you three." Ben replied.

"Oh. I...I guess we could come." Mary said nodding and leaving to wake Torrence.

A minute later Torrence walked out sleepy and knuckling his eyes.

"What's up miniman?" Torrence asked as he saw Ben. Miniman was Ben's old nickname and Torrence had taken a fancy to it.

"We need to talk to you, Clover, and Mary." Ben replied, ignoring the nickname.

"What about?" Torrence asked putting on his cloak along with Mary.

"You'll see." Ben replied. "Come on."

Torrence looked at Mary and she shrugged. Together they left. Ben led the other four through the winding streets to Clover's house. It was a decent one story building. Clover had taken a fancy to fine architecture and had plenty of arched windows along the walls. It was a long, tan, stucco building complete with reddish orange tiles. Overall, the building stood out like fire in the night.

The five reached the door and Ben knocked on the door. The door was answered a minute later and Clover appeared before them. He frowned when he saw the group.

"Hello. What are you here for?" Clover asked.

"We want to talk to you about tonight and my history." Ben replied.

Clover smiled when he heard Ben. "Ah you must be Ben Thorton, Aaron's son. Come in. Come in." Clover showed them all to a large table in the dining room.

"Now," Clover said as he sat, making sure there was tea in the kettle before he did. "What's on your mind about your parents?"

"How did you know them?" Ben asked.

Clover smiled at this question. "Your father, Aaron... he was my brother."

Ben was shocked. "You, you're my uncle?! How come you never told me?"

Clover answered. "Yes I'm your uncle, and I never told you because I wanted to see how you grew up on your own."

Ben was confused. "Why did you want that?"

Clover smiled again. "Because I can train you."

"Train me how?" Ben replied.

"I can help you become a Ranger."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ben frowned. How did Clover know that Ben wanted to be a Ranger. "How can you help me?"

"Wait, wait, wait. You wanted to be a Ranger, Ben?" Torrence asked . The others had remained silent but when Clover said that last sentence they were all wanting to know.

Ben shrugged as if that covered the entire conversation.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

Clover chuckled. "It's quite obvious actually. His father was a Ranger. His Grandfather was a Ranger, and now Ben wants to be a Ranger."

"I kind of wanted to avenge my father." Ben admitted a little sheepishly. It seemed so cool when he thought about it but now it seemed childish.

"Oh Ben, you can't just avenge someone who died doing what he loved." Shauna said. Then she gasped as she realized what she had said. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to make you feel bad!"

Ben nodded. "It's okay. But nothing is going to stop me from becoming a Ranger."

Clover smiled. "That's the spirit!" he said as he clapped Ben on the back. "I'll tell Will that you think you want to be a Ranger."

Ben's heart skipped a beat and Tyler gasped. Clover frowned. "Something wrong."

"No, no everything's fine. It's just...never mind." Ben replied.

And with that everyone stood and went to the door.

"Thanks Clover." Ben said.

Clover smiled. "That's Uncle Clover to you."

Ben smiled back and closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The day of the choosing came a week after Harvest Day. Ben was no longer the energetic, knowledge-seeking, joking, Ben Thorton, He was a determined and prepared, young apprentice Ranger.

As the wardchildren got dressed for the day, Ben was the only one not shaking from nerves and excitement. Everyone was talking.

"Hey, Ben, you okay? You look like you've seen a spirit." Tyler asked. He didn't notice the change in Ben, and now he was confused when no answer came. Shauna noticed the exchange and she decided to tell Tyler what was happening.

After breakfast the fourteen wardchildren stumbled out of the door, and in a clustered mob of anxiety, the children headed to the town hall to become adults.

"Welcome." the Baron said. Baron Gerdric sat before the children on a slightly higher seat than the others. The children sat in two split groups of five columns. One for the girls, and one for the boys. Ben looked around and saw all of the headmasters seated to the right of Baron Gerdric. His heart lurched as he saw Will at the end of the row. He was sitting slouched in his chair, his cowl pulled up over his head to conceal his face. The position made him look like he was sleeping, but Ben was sure he was watching intently on only one person. For a moment Ben thought he saw the head incline in a nod of acknowledgement. He looked away.

"Now then. Let's get started."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"First up, Tyler Arrenhoff." Baron Gerdric announced. He smiled as Tyler shakily got up and walked stiffly to the center of the room. "Now then, don't be shy. I am not a wild bull."

Everyone laughed as they recalled Tyler's childhood incident. Tyler had wandered off during a game of hide-and-seek and he landed himself right in front of a giant bull grazing in a farmer's pasture. The bull was immediately aware of the trespasser and went to stop Tyler from running any further. There was only one way to stop him...charge. Tyler stood paralyzed in fear as the giant, rampaging creature charged at him, gaining ground every second. The next thing he knew the bull was on the ground, a black shafted arrow sticking out from its heart. A patrolling Ranger had seen the encounter and was just able to shoot the bull.

Baron Gerdric waited, smiling as he saw Tyler blushing and smiling. "Alright." Gerdric said as he decided that it had been long enough. "What position do you request? Possibly a bull fighter?" More laughing and Tyler blushed some more.

"I desire the skills of a sailor and fisherman." Tyler said.

Baron Gerdric smiled and looked over to one of the headmasters. "Headmaster Moats?"

Headmaster Moats stood and paced looking at Tyler for several seconds. Finally he nodded liking what he was seeing. "The boy is strong and fit. I would be happy to take him under my wing."

A huge smile burst out on Tyler's face and he took his seat. Gerdric smiled. He loved seeing the expressions of the children as they got their desired job. "Next, Caleb Brodden."

Caleb walked up to the center of the room. "I desire the skills of a knight." Gerdric nodded and looked to Sir Jones, the battlemaster who trained the knights.

"Sir Jones?"

Jones got up and paced in front of Caleb. "The boy is fit and fast. He has great manners too." Ben tried very hard not to laugh. "He will make a fine knight." Sir Jones concluded.

This continued through the entire morning and finally Ben was called up. "And last, we have Ben Thorton."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ben was so nervous, he stumbled out of his chair and almost tripped over his own feet. He heard snickering as he went by Caleb. He wanted to sneak a punch, but of course, all eyes in the room were on him. Finally he made it to the center of the room.

"Now then, what is the career you desire?"

"I...I desire the skills of a Ranger, sir." Ben answered.

Silence. The entire room was quiet and still. Ben shifted his feet and cleared his throat which sounded more like a strangled grunt.

"Is-Is this a joke?" Gerdric asked looking around the room. "Who organized this?" His eyes fell upon Ben who shook his head in answer to the question. Ben felt if he spoke he would start blurting out jibberish. Baron Gerdric sat back in his chair. Ben could see the wheels turning in his head as he stared hard into the ground. "Nobody has ever requested to become a Ranger you know."

Ben nodded again, his face so red it matched the banner of Araulen, hanging just above the Baron's seat.

"Ranger Will?"

The man stood and took down his hood, revealing a small face with a beard and a scar going down his right cheek. He had brown eyes that could have been very cheerful and lively.

"Yes Baron Gerdric?" Will's voice was deep and somewhat energetic.

"This boy, Ben, has requested to become a Ranger."

The eyes turned on him. They scanned his body assessing his skills and talents. Finally, Will shook his head. "The boy is too big, he will never master unseen movement." The wardchildren gasped. A rejection was rare and none had happened in a long time.

"Ben are you sure you do not want to go to Battle School? You would do well." Gerdric said.

"The boy is fast and agile. He is also muscular. With a little exercise and training to harden his muscles, he could do well." Jones said.

"I agree." Gerdric said.

Ben was listening and mentally shaking his head. No, no, no, no! He found himself not being able to stop himself from yelling.

"NO!" he yelled. The eyes turned on him. "Please... I have to become a Ranger. I have to. I have to avenge my father." Will stopped in mid-step. He was just walking away when he heard the last sentence. He turned around. The hard, dark, brown eyes had disappeared and now there were new, lively eyes that Ben had first saw.

"I'll take him." Will said.

"What?" Ben said confused.

"Are you sure?" Gerdric said, not sure which person he was aiming the question at.

Both of them looked at the Baron and said in unison; "Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ben followed Will out the door. Outside stood the same horse that was in the stall, short and muscular, but with a sense of speed about him. Then, Ben sensed the obvious.

"There's only one horse." He said. His heart sank as he realized the only option for him.

"Then I guess you better start running." Will said as he hopped on his horse.

Ben could only keep up with the horse until it reached the woods. He just followed the horse tracks in the dusty road. After about two kilometers Ben reached a clearing. There was a small cottage fit for one or two people. There was a lit fire and Ben could smell the strong aroma of coffee in the evening air. There was a small stable with the horse in it. It could probably accompany three horses comfortably, aside from the supplies. Next to the stables there was a shed that probably housed hunting supplies and weapons. There was also a small stack of firewood in between the shed and stables.

Will was sitting next to the fire. He was tending to the coffee. He looked up as Ben walked toward the fire, warming his hands. The evening chills were getting colder every night.

"Unpack your things and then we will begin the evening chores." Will said.

Ben had the funny feeling that "we" meant that he would be doing all if not most of the chores. He had carried his sack of small belongings that included his clothes, knife, cap, and an extra belt. As he passed, he saw a dog laying next to the fire. It was black and white and Ben assumed that it was a border shepherd. The collar said her name was Ebony.

The cottage was a cozy one. You stepped into the main room which consisted of the kitchen, a table, and a small wood stove to heat the building. The room to the right was a supply closet. The next on the right was the bathroom. To the left was Ben and Will's room. Ben's room was closest to the door. It was a tiny room that consisted of a bed, dresser, and a small closet. He threw his bag on the bed and ran outside to where Will was waving him over.

"Before we begin I want to tell you my three main rules." Will said. "One; you don't call me sir. You call me Will. Two; you follow my every order. Three; No lies. Got it?"

"Yes sir. Er...Will" Ben replied.

Will nodded. "Now then let's clean the stables and chop some firewood shall we?" Ben groaned mentally. The evening went slow as Will cleaned the stables and fed his horse. Ben, of course, was sent to chop down firewood, which involved chopping a tree, cutting it into small chunks, and then splitting them into logs sizeable for a fireplace. When the two were done they were rewarded by a nice hot cup of coffee that warmed them up.

"Now," Will said. "Get some rest. You have a lot of training ahead."

Ben woke to the noise of someone mumbling. He got out of bed and went to the door. Thankfully, Will kept the hinges well oiled. Every door except the front door that was. It wasn't oiled so that if an intruder tried to sneak in at night, the door would make enough noise to wake even the heaviest of sleepers. When he peeked out he had to squint. Will was sitting in one of the chairs facing away from Ben's room. He had papers scattered all over the table and was moving from one to another.

"Where in the world...what about the island...gang...murder of that woman," was all Ben managed to catch. He realized that he was talking about the gang up north. They had tried to keep themselves mysterious by stealing and telling anyone who caught them that they would be killed if they found out. Apparently, they kept their promise because a woman who was robbed reported what happened. The next day she was found dead in a ditch with a knife sticking out of her back. The island part however, Ben could not explain. There were no major islands anywhere near the robbers would be able to travel in a day.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"An obstacle course." Will was standing along with Ben in the stable where they had just fed the horses for the morning. "You will go through the woods and over to the river. Get across it and make it to the lake. I will meet you there. If I find you didn't get there fast enough or you took the wrong trail, you won't be enjoying the next part of training. Got It?"

"Got It." Ben said. He wasn't looking forward to it but it would be better than whatever Will had in mind for the punishment.

And with that Will took off into the trees on Tug.

"You may begin!" He heard Will call.

Ben took off at a jog, keeping his eyes constantly alert for any rocks, vines, or other outcrops that would stop him in his tracks. He had been jogging for perhaps ten minutes when he began to sweat. He had never realized how tiring this could get. The running combined with the having to avoid obstacles and the fierce concentration it took to see the obstacles wore away at the person both mentally and physically. It had been twenty minutes when he hit a rock and stumbled. He tripped over a vine and finally hit the ground. He found it near impossible to get up. The only thing that made him get up was Will's last words: "If you don't make it in time, or take a shortcut, you won't enjoy the next part of training." If the punishment was worse than this then Ben didn't think he would be able to bear it.

With that thought in mind, he pulled himself up with a groan and began to run again. Thankfully, Ben reached the river in only five minutes. However, when Will said to get across the river, Ben pictured a log or bridge to help him get across. Instead, there was a tiny log that looked like it could only hold half of Ben's weight. He tested it with one foot. It creaked under him. He pursed his lips in frustration. For a moment he considered swimming across, but he knew the river was deeper than it looked, and on top of that, there was a huge current that could have swept him away. Then, he began to think.

There has to be another way! he thought. How did Will get across? His horse couldn't have jumped that! There must be a bridge going across or at least a rock. Ben thought again. Will had said that he couldn't take any shortcuts or go around. Then again, if Will thought Ben would be able to cross that, he was crazy. He looked around his eyes finally landing on a small hole in the ground. He kneeled before it. Then, he noticed another, and another. Like tracks. Then, he understood. Horse tracks! He followed them down the river and right to a large rock that went right across the river.

Will was crouched in the bushes watching Ben with interest. He had purposely driven his horse so that Ben would see the tracks and would find the rock. He smiled as he saw Ben find the tracks.

"There you go. Seems like you actually may become a good tracker." Rangers were meant to track down thieves, and to do this, they needed to be very skilled at tracking.

Ben continued across the river. He took off at a run making sure to keep the horse tracks in sight. He never saw Will take off at blinding speed through the woods to get to the meeting point.

Ben made it to the meeting place and he found the lake sitting in the middle of the clearing. A large pond full of water and plenty of small streams running into it. Will sat under the shade of a nearby tree and Tug was on his feet munching happily on the lush green grass that surrounded the pond. He walked over to the shaded spot and sat down. Will said no words as Ben addressed his wounds and bruises.

After a while, Will spoke. "You finished in time. I'm impressed." Ben thought that was the closest thing he had ever gotten to a compliment from Will. "Now, let's head back." he said. Thankfully, Ben had gotten a pack horse the other day and he now climbed onto it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The two rode back to the cabin and got lunch. Will started the conversation as Ben gnawed on a strip of dried beef. "You looking forward to practice with the bow?"

"Oh, yes!" Ben replied. "When can we start?"

"Now." Will said, grunting as he got up. Ben followed him to a shack beside the stables. Will opened it and inside was a couple of tools and something wrapped in canvas. He lifted the canvas and beckoned for Ben to follow. "Go get a bale of straw." Will said as he started unwrapping the canvas." Ben wanted to see what was in the canvas, but he knew better and went to get the bale of straw. When he came back, Will had the canvas unwrapped and he saw several different weapons. Of course, a bow was in the canvas, but there was also a huge saxe knife, bigger that Ben had ever seen, several arrows, a smaller knife, two strikers, a weapon that went around your hand to reinforce a punch, and a cloak, like the one Will had. Ben took a step forward to examine the weapons. He picked up the bow and examined its craftsmanship. It was perfectly carved and polished. He turned it around in his hands. The only problem he saw with it was there was a strange curl at the end of the bow.

"What's this?" Ben asked gesturing to the curve in a bow.

"That is a recurve bow." Will replied.

"What's it do?"

"All apprentice rangers use them." Will said. "Apprentices wouldn't be able to bear the full weight."

"Oh." Ben said examining the bow again. "Can I shoot?"

"Go right ahead." Will said.

Ben grinned and picked up an arrow. Even the arrows were perfectly crafted, he marveled. He carefully notched the arrow in place and drew back. He aimed at the hay bale about twenty meters. He was just about to fire, when he paused. There was something about Will's voice that didn't sound right when he said to go ahead and shoot. He shrugged. Maybe he just imagined it.

He aimed again and released. Searing pain shot through his left forearm. He dropped the bow, not paying any attention to where the arrow flew. His right arm was scraped red and stinging. He realized that when he released, the string came in and scraped his arm raw. Then, he noticed the look on Will's face. He wasn't smiling but he had a look of innocence about him. Too innocent.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"You may have forgot this." Will said holding up a leather cuff, a perfect fit for a forearm.

"Thanks." Ben said through gritted teeth as he swiped the cuff up and fitted it on his left arm.

Ben practiced through the next couple hours. He shot the arrows in rounds of six. He tried to hit the bale of hay with all six shots. Each time he managed to do this twice in a row, Will had him take three steps back. Then he would try again. Finally as everything was getting dark, They headed to the fire pit to make dinner. Will came out of the cottage with the meat sack. He opened it and frowned.

"Looks like we need more meat," he said pulling out a couple pieces of beef. "I guess that can be tomorrow's training."

Ben silently rejoiced at the words. He loved to hunt and he couldn't wait to try out his new weapon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day, Will and Ben headed out into the surrounding woods. They found

several game including a pheasant, and a couple of rabbits. Ben had even found a deer. He took aim and shot. His shot was a little off, but it struck the chest, so Ben and Will could track it down. When they had found it, it was on the ground and breathing shallowly. Will finished the job. The two were heading back to the cottage to make breakfast.

When they got there, Ben put the deer down and started cleaning and cutting the meat. Will prepared a wonderful rabbit stew as Ben was working. Ebony eventually couldn't resist. She came over to where Ben was working on the carcass and nabbed a chunk off of the table.

"Ebony!" Ben cried as he chased after the dog. She was small and agile, and Ben knew that he would never catch her, but he still pushed on. Ebony raced around the yard and to the water well on the far end of the cabin. She stood there and waited for Ben to come to her.

"Hey Ebony, come on give me the meat." Ben said in a gentle voice as he approached the thieving dog. Ebony, who was standing right in front of the water trough backed up until her rear end contacted with the trough. She saw the lunge coming. Ben had lunged suddenly at the dog and Ebony easily sidestepped him. Ben crashed into the water trough as Ebony raced to the fire pit beside Will and started munching happily on the bloody chunk of meat.

When Ben pulled his head out of the water, Will was laughing so hard, you would have believed it if he was being tickled to death. Ben walked back to the table, muttering all the way. When he finished, he walked to the fire and warmed up. He served himself a heaping bowl of rabbit stew and glared at Ebony who was munching on the meat with happy grunts.

"Looks like you two have acquainted." Will said as he looked at Ebony with a grin.

"I feel like I'm a little too acquainted." Ben replied.

"Well I guess we better start doing the chores." Will said with a grunt as he got up from the log he was sitting on. The two headed over and started feeding the animals. When they were done, Ben spoke.

"What are we doing for training today?" He said.

"Oh, we're not training today." Will replied as he worked on unstringing his bow.

"What are we doing then?"

"We're getting you an actual horse."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ben and Will rode up to the top of the hill. Ben of course, was on the pack horse borrowed from the locals. As they reached the top of the hill, Ben and Will surveyed their surroundings. Below, was a glorious pasture and horse ranch. Many horses were outside grazing on the lush green pasture that surrounded the land. Ben frowned when he saw no large fence. There were only small fenced in areas that were muddy and contained no horses. Ben guessed correctly that these were training pens.

"Do you Rangers ever make sure that your horses don't run off?" Ben asked, his mind reversing back to the nonexistent pen for the pasture horses.

"As a matter of fact, we don't." Will replied. Ben gave him a questioning glance. "We train our horses so that they don't run off. I thought I told you that."

Ben grinned and shrugged, " I never was a good listener."

They rode down the hill towards a small cottage that sat smack in the middle of the huge horse ranch. Ben was just about to ask another question about how many horses the barns could hold, when a black shafted arrow whizzed past Ben and slammed into the dust. Ben recoiled in shock, but the pack horse had reacted much worse. The old animal reared back on its hind legs and backed up a few paces in fear. Ben's head slammed into the horse's neck when its four legs came back into contact with the ground.

He looked up, dazed. Will, of course, had remained seated, his horse still as a rock. Will sat there watching him with a ghost of a smile on his face. Ben was just about to make a snappy remark when a loud cackle came from the nearby woods.

"Come on out Majho." Will called. After a moment, a cloaked figure stepped out of the surrounding trees and approached the two riders. Ben estimated that he was just over fifty years of age. He had a mischievous look in his eyes that Ben immediately took a liking to.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The man who Ben assumed was Majho.

"Majho this is Ben. Ben, Majho." Will introduced the two. They both nodded greetings to each other. "Ben, this is the man who will get you your first Ranger horse."

Understanding dawned in Ben's eyes.

Majho grinned. "So it looks like young little Willie got himself his first apprentice."

"Please don't call me that." Will said, but Ben was already grinning. "Whatever. Let's just go."

The men then rode down to where Majho led them to the largest barn on the ranch. With a grunt, he opened the large wooden door. Inside were rows and rows of stalls. Almost all of them had a horse that had its head poked out with interest, wanting to see what was going on. It was before feeding time after all.

Majho led them in. "Take a look," he said. "Be sure you choose the right horse though."

Ben looked at him confused. "How am I supposed to know which is the right one?"

Majho grinned, "you'll see."

Ben strolled down the aisle looking closely at each horse. At first, Ben thought that Majho had advised him to look at how strong each one was and assess its characteristics. But when he came to the last pen, a sleek black head looked out at him. The horse had a very feminine look to her. Ben liked the full black coat she had, and she had a look in her eyes, a look of curiosity, wonder, and excitement about her that he liked.

"This one," Ben said, keeping his eyes on the horse. Majho smiled. He had a feeling that this young boy would take a liking to this horse.

"Ah yes," Majho said. "That 'un there is Night."

"Night," Ben repeated. He decided it was a fitting name. Her sleek black coat was smooth and glossy.

"Let's take her out." Majho said. And with that, they led Night with a leash out into the training pen. When they got there, Ben turned to Majho, awaiting instructions. Majho gestured to the horse. "You need a password before you mount."

Ben gave Majho a funny look. Will stood nearby watching the scene unfold. "A password? What for?"

Majho just shrugged. "Find out for yourself."

Ben, not totally convinced what to do, remained in place. Finally, after a gesture of encouragement from Majho, Ben mounted the horse. He couldn't help but notice the way Night looked at him. Almost as if she was expecting something. He shrugged. Horses were confusing at times. You never knew what they were going to do.

The horse's next action seemed only to prove that thought. Night flipped out. All four legs leaving the ground. She then reconnected her two front feet with the ground, throwing Ben forward in the saddle. Then, she kicked her hind legs out, and threw Ben nearly out of the saddle. As Night was twisting in her senseless motion, Ben noticed Will and Majho laughing their heads off.

"They knew." Ben thought. He gritted his teeth. He would not let this horse get the better of him. Just as he did that, Night leapt off the ground and twisted to land on her forelegs. She then threw her body in another series of jumps that threw Ben off of the saddle and onto the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Ben rose Will had stopped laughing and was standing there grinning beside Majho.

"So, Ben said. "What's the password?"

"The password is starry night." Majho answered.

"Starry night?" Ben said.

"Do I look like a horse?" Will said.

Ben was half tempted to say yes. But instead he walked over to the horse and spoke in her ear. "Starry night."

Night shook her mane as if to say yes. Convinced that there wouldn't be any more bucking, Ben hopped onto Night's back. He braced himself just in case Will had tricked him, but nothing happened. Ben eyed Will who gave him a slight nod, and at that, Ben dug his heels into Night's side and the black horse took off at blinding speed. Ben was so surprised by the little horse's speed that he let out a whoop! of excitement. As if his noise had encouraged the creature, Night took off at an even higher speed. Just then, Ben sighted trouble. A large creek was right in front of the two. Quickly, he fumbled for the reins to stop the horse. Night would never make the jump.

He realized it was too late and that he would loose his first horse on the very first day they met. The creek came up and Ben had a split second to notice that the horse's feet were no longer on the ground. She was sailing across the creek and moments later, her back legs hit the ground on the other side of the creek.

"Woah!" Ben said, pulling Night in for a stop. He looked back across the field where he had started riding. Will and Majho were only tiny spots next to the barn. He patted the horse's neck. "I had no idea you were able to make that."

Night tossed her head as if to say I'll surprise you. Ben grinned at his own imagination and turned the horse to head back, this time going around the creek.

When he made it back Will and Majho were at the porch to the old man's house.

"That was some impressive riding." Macho said grinning as he noticed Ben step onto the porch.

"I had no idea a horse could do that." Ben said referring to the jump Night had made.

"Night's not just a horse." Will said sipping his coffee. All Rangers loved coffee. Even Ben had become addicted to its flavor.

"Yeah, I think I noticed that." Ben said.

"Well, we better start heading back if we are to finish the chores by nightfall." Will said glancing up at the sun, gauging how much time was left until it went down.

"Yeah." Ben said.

"Thanks Majho," Will said. "It's been a good one."

"Yes it has, Will Treaty," Majho replied. "Yes it has."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The whole ride back Ben marveled at how steadily Night moved. He could barely feel her footsteps as she trotted along. Will had said that ranger horses were trained to do that so when the ranger has to shoot mounted,he is sitting on a steadier seat. Several times, Ben had asked what else ranger horses were trained to do. Will answered every question that Ben asked up until about his fifteenth. Then he said that he was tired and muttered something about Halt and questions. When the two got back Ben and Will went to the stables to feed the animals. Night munched happily on the oats. When they were done, Will went inside to make dinner. Ben decided to stay out. He watched as the two horses ate. Night and Tug were getting along as if they had known each other all along. Ben wondered briefly if all ranger horses were like this. He came out of his daze when he heard a whinny come from Night. He didn't like that sound. Will had said that meant danger. Night tossed her head at the door. Ben swung around and faced the door. Nothing seemed wrong. He walked over to the hay bales. Still nothing. Then, he heard shuffling behind him. He whipped around to see a flash of black cloth and a knife. The pommel of the knife raised up in the man's hand. Ben tried to fend himself by raising his arms in a desperate attempt to block the hit. Too late. The knife handle came crashing down and all was black.

Ben woke. He was on some kind of moving wooden platform. He came to the realization that he was on a wagon, telling from the bumps and jolts and the whinny of the pack horse. He was covered by a white sheet. He tried to move, but of course, he was tied to the wagon by his hands, feet, and neck. He tried to find some hole in the sheet to look through when he found a bright red smear of crusted blood. He would have a big scar when that healed, he thought. He struggled again trying to loosen the knots that tied him to the wagon. After a minute he gave up and let out a grunt of frustration. He immediately regretted it when he heard a voice beside the wagon.

"Eh Philip, e's awake," a man said with a heavy northern accent. Probably from Picta or northern Araulen.

"Well don't just stand there you blithering idiot! Take care of him!" said another voice toward the front.

Ben tried to scream, but another force hit him, and once again all was black.

This time when Ben woke he was tied to a tree in the dark with a faint glow of light coming from behind. He was tied around the waist leaving his hands free. Immediately, he felt around for his knives. Of course, they were gone. He smelled food. It was roasting over the fire. Ben realized his stomach was grumbling. With a jolt, he hoped the men wouldn't hear it. He panicked when he heard footsteps behind him. He let his head droop and closed his eyes as if to appear to be asleep. The man walked up. It was the same man with the accent.

"Philip, e's still asleep. Can I stick im?" He said.

"Just give him the damn food."

"Okay." The man said. He walked up and put a plate down beside Ben. He then gave Ben a good hearty kick with no mercy in it. It took Ben all his will power to not scream as the man's foot contacted with his side. He still couldn't stop the grunt of pain or the contraction of his face. The man then laughed and walked away. Ben opened his eyes again and looked at the food. It wasn't a buffet of five star food, but it was enough to keep him from starving.

"Looks like they don't plan on starving me to death," Ben mumbled to himself. He remembered that there was a small knife in a compartment on the sole of his boot. He would have to wait until the other men went to sleep.

He waited for an hour. Finally, the men went to sleep. He heard four sets of snoring. He moved to get the knife. He froze when he heard a cough and shuffling. His heart sank. They must have set a watch. This is going to be a long night.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ben waited and waited. He hoped that the watch would go to sleep or at least get sleepy. After about three hours Ben heard snoring. Not just from the men beside the fire, but closer to the road. After another twenty minutes, to make sure the sentry was asleep, Ben carefully got the knife and cut himself free. He got up, wincing at every crack of his stiff muscles. When he was finally free he stepped around the tree and began his way to the road. He passed the man who had kicked him. His mumbling in his sleep confirmed his suspicions. He held back the immediate urge to kick him in the side. Carefully, he stepped over the man and grabbed his weapons. Then he ran down the road.

It was dawn by the time that he stopped jogging. That was also when he realized that he had no idea of where he was. He could be all the way in Picta for all he knew. When he saw a rider in the horizon he drove into the bushes. He waited to see who it was, gripping his throwing knife. It took about five minutes for the rider to get into sight. Ben was just about to lunge out and hurl his throwing knife at whatever came at him. When he saw who it was his heart lurched. It was Will. He jumped out of the leaves and sent Tug in a fret of surprise. Will had dismounted.

"Will!" Ben yelled as he ran over to him. Never in his life had he thought that he would be so happy to see the ranger.

"Ben, where were you? I couldn't find you at all," Will said, obvious relief in his voice.

"You'll be surprised." Ben said as he mounted Night, whom had wholeheartedly joined the search for her missing master. Now, she whined gratefully as her master climbed into her back, safe from harm. "I think I was kidnapped, but you know, that's just what I'm assuming. I mean, I don't think that someone just decided to go and kidnap an all-powerful ranger or anything." Ben said, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Okay, first, you aren't funny, and second, you aren't an all powerful ranger." Will said in response.

"Oh, it's good to have you back." Ben replied. He realized this was the start of a bond between them.

"Yeah, I had the same thoughts." Will said, this time him returning the sarcastic insult. "Let's get home."

Together the two rode back home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ebony was happy to see the two when Ben got home. He scratched her chin when he dismounted. She closed her eyes blissfully. Ben smiled and knelt to scratch behind her ear. She leaned her head so that he could scratch more. Will went inside to make lunch. Ben decided to play with Ebony. He learned she loved to fetch. Ben threw the stick and she caught it. She returned, prancing happily with the stick wedged tightly in her mouth. When she got back, Ben had a little trouble trying to pry the stick out of her mouth. After a couple times he decided to play Tug-o-War. A game that was very popular between him and his wardmates. Ben found a short length of rope in the scrap pile and wagged it at Ebony. She latched onto one end and Ben grabbed the other. He gave it a few playful tugs and Ebony eventually caught on. She grew more confident every round and eventually, she was able to beat Ben.

The two stopped playing when a wonderful smell came from the cottage. They went inside and Ben cried out with joy as he realized that it was his favorite; a lamb leg over the fire roasted with sauce and a couple of green spice to top it off. Will prepared the food and coffee as Ben fetched the plates. He got the food on the plates and they sat down to eat. Ben realized that the meat tasted strange as he bit into it. It tasted good. No, it was very good.

"What did you put on the meat?" he asked taking another bite.

"A secret sauce. I learned it from my wardmate, Jenny." Will said.

Ben nearly dropped his food. "You were in the ward?" he asked.

"Yes." Will said. "Although, I must say, they didn't spoil us in Redmont like they do here."

Ben mentally shook his head. He never saw that in the records.

"Want some coffee?" Will said getting up.

Ben screwed up his face. "Coffee? Of all the things I thought you rangers would drink, I never thought it would be coffee."

"Just try it." Will said as he gave his scraps to Ebony who thumped her tail and licked happily at the plate. Ben followed suit, which only made Ebony even more happy. Will handed Ben a cup as he poured himself one. Ben took it and sipped.

"It needs more sweetness." he said. Right after he finished, Will dumped a heap of honey in his cup. He took another sip. It was much better this time.

"I think I'll start drinking this." He said.

Will nodded. "Yes you will."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The days went by like a breeze. There was so much to learn packed into so little time. Ben had worked on riding, weapons, knives, throwing, agility, strength, and of course; shooting the bow. Ben had improved so much in the past two weeks that he could hit a hay bale from fifty meters away. Ben was surprised at this amazing feat, but Will said that he could do better. Ben wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or an excuse to get him to try harder. Through the two weeks Ben and Will had grown extremely close. They now shared jokes and sometimes even cheerful insults that Will seemed to be so fond of. Ebony had been taken to Castle Araulen for care while Ben was in heat training. Heat training was what Will said, was the hardest part of training. It occurs during an apprentice ranger's third week of training. It includes vigorous activities to hone the survival skills. Ben thought that he would dread this time, and now, he was heading out to the woods to the camping place that Will had set up. All the two were taking with them were their horses, gear, and clothes. The point of this was that Will was going to watch Ben find ways to survive. All that there was was a small cabin with two bunks and a fire pit outside. This meant Ben would have to hunt, get water, find firewood and supplies, cook, and serve Will his portion of food for four days. Ben was not looking forward to it.

When they got there, Ben took in his surroundings. It was just as Will said; a small fire pit, two bunks, and a shed to store firewood. Thankfully, Ben could see a creek running through the woods not far from the cabin. There were cabins like this, Will said, dotted all over the land so that rangers could train their apprentices and passerby hunters could camp for the night. It had been a long ride. They had started in the morning and now it was nearly dawn. They hadn't stopped for lunch, only once when Ben had to use the privy. Will said that they were a little further northeast than Araulen Fief, and were just on the border of Redmont Fief. Will instructed Ben to go put his belongings in the bunk along with his own in the other.

He put his bag down and Will's on the other, purposely choosing the one further from the window, where cold air tended to seep in to the cabin. He then examined the room. He was surprised when he spotted a cluster of arrows sticking into the wall. He walked over to them and saw that they were identical to his own in his quiver. They were ranger arrows. He was even more surprised to find that names were carved into the arrows. He read them aloud. _Mason, Ravor, Zak, Will. _He took a double-take at the last arrow. Will. Had he been to this exact same cabin? They were close enough to Redmont that it could be possible. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Will calling his name. He ran outside to find Will already standing there. He didn't have his quiver or bow with him, so that marked off hunting. Ben thought over all of the things Will said they would be doing in the next four days; _Hunting, obstacle course, agility, shooting, strength, tracking, running, swimming._ He mentally rehearsed them in his head.

"Well, I found an animal for you to follow." Will said. "It's a good size. Probably a juvenile just released from its mother. If you've studied, you should know this." Will gestured to a paw print on the ground.

Ben looked at it and knew immediately. "It's a bear." He said. Will nodded.

"Well, let's get tracking."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Will instructed Ben that he wouldn't assist him at all. He would remain distant and observe Ben's actions. Now, Ben was hiking through the woods. Will was nowhere to be seen although, Ben was sure he wasn't more than twenty feet away. Quietly watching Ben's every move. He shook his head to clear his mind. He had to focus on the bear. The bear was apparently small, and like Will said, had probably just set off on a new life without it's mother. It wasn't very big, and Ben thought he could easily take it down, so long as he had his knife. Like Will said, he couldn't give up too soon. Sometimes he wouldn't see another footprint or tuft of furor trampled grass for a full 200 meters. He hiked through the woods, eyes on the ground, focus completely on what he was tracking. He searched the ground and was rewarded with the sight of a footprint and a tuft of black fur.

He kept moving and came to a creek. It wasn't large, but big enough for good sized pike fish to swim around. He searched and found that there were several fish skeletons and gore scattered among the bank. It couldn't have been more than a half hour old. He took off his boots and socks and waded out across the creek. He shivered as it reached his waist. When he reached the other bank he clambered out and dressed. When he kept on hiking he came across a strange sound. It sounded much like a muffled pig. He realized this was the bear. He spotted it nestled under a rock overhang, snoring peacefully. He decided to get a better look. As he crept forward he froze in shock as he snapped a stick on the ground.

The bear woke instantly. He clambered up and stared at his intruder. Ben drew his knife and realized it was a mistake. The bear roared in fury and charged. It came at him and suddenly the cub seemed like a humongous adult. It roared again and Ben prepared to jump. He was just about to leap out of the way when an arrow slammed into the thick flesh of the bear's right shoulder. Despite its size, the bear was driven back off balance. Ben, with his honed instincts, immediately lunged at the bear and shoved the heavy saxe knife under the shoulder and into the heart. The bear managed to get one last roar before it collapsed. Ben whipped around. He saw Will standing there leaning against a tree, bow in hand and grinning.

"Well, that was exciting."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ben and Will headed back to the cabin. Will had initially said to leave the bear where it had lay. However, Ben said that he wanted to skin it. Now, two hours later he was walking back with a bear skin in his arms. Will had hunted while Ben was skinning, and now they were heading back to the cabin with three rabbits and a bear. When they got back Will set in to cook dinner by the fire pit. Ben sat and cleaned the blood off of his knife. Next, he set off to sharpen his knife with his sharpening stone.

By the time he was done, Will had a soup ready. He thought that after his fright, Ben would deserve a meal cooked for him. It was not usual that a bear behaved like that. Ben ate gratefully, and savoring every last drop. He had never thought of Will as a great cook; he never thought any man would be a great cook, but now, he realized how well Will could make food. He also realized that this would be the last time he would be serving Ben for a while. From now on, he would have to get food on the table for both, Will and himself. Will had said that for these next couple days, Will would only assign one test each day. For the rest of the day, Ben could spend hunting, swimming, or anything else. He decided that he would go hunting after he ate. He needed to get dinner ready before dark. If he could score a couple squirrels or rabbits, he would be in luck.

Ben had headed out right after he had prepared some snares. He decided to make them out of some rope he found in the cabin. He would check them tomorrow. Will said (much to Ben's surprise) that he would stay back and clean up. This time, Ben went through the woods in search of footprints besides that of the bear's. He moved on finding some trampled grass and some chewed leaves from a berry bush. He set a snare next to one of the bushes. He put some of the berries in the middle of the loop. The snare worked by bait. The food would lure the animal in and when they ate, it would trigger the rope to snap down on its neck and hang it from the tree. It was very effective and many hunters used them.

Ben moved on to a tree. He saw much grass, apparently eaten by something. Probably a deer, he thought. His heart started racing. If he could kill a deer, he might have enough food to last both he and Will more than the next two days. At that thought, Ben pulled his cloak up to hood his face. The last thing he wanted was to have a giant deer run away because it saw a big oval face in the bushes.

He moved into a bush carefully maneuvering to stay in the foliage as Will had instructed him. From here, he could scan the area. His heart lurched when he saw a giant buck. He stood up agonizingly slow to shoot. When he got up from his crouch, he carefully took his bow. He also took his arrow at the same time to save time to shoot. He lowered the arrow to nock it on the bowstring. The deer lifted its head. Ben froze immediately. His heart was racing. He couldn't lose a buck from this short a distance, not when he was so close. The buck, seemingly bored, lowered its head once more and resumed cropping the grass below. Ben let out a pent up breath of relief. He was then horrified when he saw the buck walk deeper into the woods searching for more to eat. It was now or never. In one swift motion, Ben raised the bow, aimed, and shot. The arrow zoomed on its way and slammed into the buck's side. It jolted under the impact of the bow. In fear, it sprinted a couple meters before collapsing onto the dirt with a groan.

Ben raced over to the deer rejoicing when he saw it was already dead. The shot was a clean one, right through the rib cage and into the heart. He pulled it out with ease. He smiled at his victory and began to tug it to a log. He tied it to the log using a rope from one of the snares. He tied another rope around the end of the log and began his way happily towards the cabin.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Will eyed the deer with newfound respect. "I take it you did that?" he inquired. Ben grinned and answered.

"Yup. Shot it."

"You realize you have to skin it." Will said. Ben knew how to skin animals and set to work. Ben glanced up at the sun. He judged that he had about three hours until dark. That meant Ben could use two hours to cleanly cut the meat and wash it. He would have another hour to cook a quick meal and set up some jerky to dry for the next day. The deer was huge and had plenty of muscle. It was obviously well fed in the thick woods. He carefully placed the meat on plates from the cabin shelf. He sat on a stump and cut with the carving knife that he had packed in his bag. It took him a little over two hours to cut. The large muscle had proven very difficult to maneuver around. He glanced out at the sun which was just sinking below the horizon. He would have enough daylight to make a small meal.

By the time he was done there was the scent of fresh cooked meat in the air. When he finished putting the food on the plate he walked around to the fire pit and was astonished to find a neat stack of wood next to the cabin. Will, he thought. Although, he didn't see why he did that. He walked closer to the pile and let out a yelp of surprise as he saw a bright orange fox nestled in the wood, protected from the rain that would probably come later that night. It raised its head sleepily. When it saw Ben it widened its eyes. He smiled and gave it one of the bloody scraps of leftover meat. It sniffed the meat and looked at him in disbelief. He smiled as he walked away.

When he was done eating, he and Will started to clean up. Ben put out the fire with water from the creek. He then caught up with Will who was sitting on the stump examining the neat cuts of meat arranged carefully on the log.

"That deer certainly had enough meat on him didn't he?" Will said in astonishment as he looked at the plates laid out on the log in front of him.

"Yeah," Ben agreed. He had been sorry to kill such a beautiful creature, but it was certainly a big achievement on his part. The last rays of sunshine were coming out of view as the sun sunk lower over the horizon.

"Of course, with you here, knowing our luck, we're going to have a nice big wolf chewing on this meat." Will said. They couldn't bring the meat in, otherwise they would become rotten within a couple hours. Ben decided to put the meat in a sack. That would at least keep the bugs off of it. Will went to sleep as soon as he hit his bunk, not even taking a glance at the arrows sticking out of the wall. Ben had an idea. He fetched an arrow from his quiver. He took his knife out and carefully carved is name in the wall. _Ben_. He liked the name. He stuck the arrow in the wall as hard as he could. The arrow drove into the soft wood easily. After taking one more look at the wall he hit the bunk and all was dark.

Ben woke to the noise of ruffling. He got up curiously and looked around. Will apparently wasn't awake. He grinned, so much for his claimed "light sleeper." The noise outside was probably enough to wake a Skandian. He slowly slid to the door and peeked out of the crack. He had a limited view, but he could see the meat bag on the ground. It was moving as if it was being dragged. Then, his heart lurched as he saw a flash of gray fur. A wolf. Ben leaned against the wall on his back. Oh, the irony. Why did Will have to say a wolf. Why couldn't it be a fox or coyote. He heard grunting and he peeked out again. There were three more wolves in the bag. There was no way Ben could overpower four wolves. He sighed and latched the door for safety. He decided to wait till morning to tell Will. No sense in interrupting his wonderful dreams of coffee. He collapsed onto the bunk, groaning as he did. Once again, all was dark.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When morning came, Ben went outside to check the meat sack to see if he could salvage anything. Of course nothing was left but several strips of scraps strewn across the ground. Will stepped outside rubbing his eyes. He looked at the bag in disbelief.

"Please tell me you didn't eat all of the meat." Will said. Despite the joke, Ben grimaced.

"No, wolves came in last night."

Will rolled his eyes. "Why did I have to say wolves? Why couldn't it be foxes or raccoons?"

"That's exactly what I just said." Ben replied to Will's sarcasm. He was thankful that Will did not question how he knew that it was wolves.

Will sighed. "Well, I guess you have to go hunting after the obstacle course and swimming today." Ben groaned as he came to the same realization.

"Well, let's eat and talk over what we will do." Will said. Ben went to the woods with the sack in hand to collect berries. He found blackberries almost immediately. He came back minutes later with a bag full of berries. Will watched him with admiration. "You certainly can find a buffet in nature." Will had a pot of coffee brewing over the fire and he handed Ben a cup. He put honey in and sipped his cup. The bursting flavor felt warm over his tounge and did well to wake him up. He grabbed two berries and popped them in his mouth. The sweet and tangy flavor filled his mouth. He savored the flavor in his mouth.

"You will have to go through an old course devised by rangers who have gone through it. It has several parts including swimming across the lake. The lake is very wide, so prepare yourself. Knowing how you Araulen children swim in the lake all the time, I assume you will have no trouble getting across." Will explained. Ben nodded. He expected a swimming test to be in the obstacle course, seeing as they were living in the woods. He sipped his coffee. After a while Will decided that they were ready to begin.

"Well, lets get started."

The two headed out to the edge of the woods. There was an obvious path going through the trees winding and moving across the ground. Ben made sure to dress in light clothing to make it easier to run and swim. He looked around at the trees. They were thankfully not covered in the thick ivy that he had come to hate so much. It made him itch so badly that his arm would be seeping blood by the time he was satisfied they weren't itching. The rashes popped up whenever you even went near them. He waited for Will's signal for him to begin.

"Aaaaaannnnnddd, go!" Will said. Ben took off into the woods not having the slightest idea of what was about to happen.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ben raced through the woods. He had a sudden sense of deja vu as he leaped over a vine in the ground. He sighed as he remembered exhaustion he had felt after the run. This would only be worse. The sun was just over the horizon. He judged that he had three hours until noon. Will had said that the course would take approximately two hours. One hour of running, and another of swimming and setting.

He ran for a while. He brushed his head with his hand as a bead of sweat ran down his face. The concentration combined with the physical exertion was exhausting. Finally, he sought the lake that marked the end of the course. By now his face was dripping with sweat. He leaned over, groaning in pain as his sore muscles became stiff almost immediately. Will strode out into the clearing.

"You look rested and ready to swim." He said as Ben looked up. Ben was relieved that he would be able to swim, but groaned inside as he realized that meant he would have to move. He couldn't just wade into the lake.

"Five laps. Ready? Aaaaaannnnnd, Go!" Will said as Ben sprinted off into the lake. He knew that if he dove into the lake, he would get used to the water much quicker, than if he waded, slowly walking deeper and deeper into the water. Ben leaped off of the bank as far as he could, knowing that that would gain more speed when he hit the water.

Ben landed in the water. It was cold as it struck his skin. He shivered and continued. He soon grew used to the temperature as his body kept moving through the water. He swam and swam and swam some more. Finally on the fourth lap he thought he couldn't go any more. Will's earlier lesson moved through his head. _Don't focus on the pain. Pain is all mental. Focus on a comforting thought. Harness that thought and keep it in your head._ Ben knew what he would do. A picture of the campfire came up. He was looking into the fire, his friends sitting beside him. They were all laughing. He smiled at the picture. He hadn't seen his friends in a long time. When he opened his eyes he was done. He clambered out of the water and stepped onto the dry grass. Will nodded approvingly, as he handed him a blanket. Ben took the blanket gratefully as a cold breeze came.

"So what happens next?" Ben said shivering as yet another breeze came in.

"Setting," Will said.

"What's that?"

"A series of exercises that I learned from the Skandians."

"Oh," Ben said. He groaned inwardly. Any Skandian exercise was a brutal one. The giants of a man were known for their extreme size and bulk. They had a big reputation as pirates and brigands, as they raided coasts of nearly every country.

"I bet you can't wait to get started." Will said smiling. There was no humor in that smile.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Ben groaned and collapsed on the grass. He leaned against a stump for support. He had just completed his third round of exercises. These included the wind sprints, tree climbing, and balancing on a level while hacking at a tree with his saxe knife. The balancing was by far the hardest. Several times, Ben had lost his balance and collapsed in a heap on the ground. Will had instructed him to carefully stay balanced, but remain relaxed at the same time. Ben realized this was true because if your body went stiff and rigid, it couldn't move with the board to balance.

Now, Will had called it a day. Gratefully, Ben cleaned up his supplies and packed it up on the saddle, ready to head back to the shelter to make dinner. That was when he realized that there was no food left. He groaned inwardly, knowing that he would have to search for some meal for the night because Will had insisted that he 'needed' food to keep his strength up. He still wasn't sure whether he was referring to Ben or himself.

"Hey Will," Ben inquired, ready to break the news.

"What?"

"I just remembered that we lost all of the food, and we need some more." he said.

Will sighed. "Go and get some then."

Ben strode off into the woods leaving Night with Will. He had instructed Ben to follow the path until it branched two ways. Then, to take the left path and follow it until he reached the cabin. Ben made sure to take his bow and knives with him. He didn't want another run-in with a bear. Ben eyed the rabbits and squirrels. They were everywhere, darting in and out of bushes and shrubs. Ben tried to shoot several, but to no avail. The arrows were lost in the thick foliage. The animals had too much cover. Back in the patch where the cabin was, Ben was able to shoot rabbits anywhere, but here they had too many places to run and hide. With a sigh, Ben put away his bow and walked in search of some berries.

After about ten minutes, Ben yelped with delight as he came across rows and rows of wild raspberries. He tasted one to make sure. The tart and sweet juice burst in his mouth. He smiled and started collecting them in the sack he had brought specifically for this reason. Finally, Ben was satisfied. He walked back with a full bag of berries in hand. There was already a stain forming where the berries at the bottom were getting slightly crushed. Ben wasn't worried. He and Will would be able to sit by the fire and eat the berries. It may not seem like much, but it was the best Ben could do.

It was when Ben was thinking over this when he realized that he had no idea where the path was. His heart sank as he looked up at the sinking sun. There was probably only twenty minutes of daylight left. Frantically, he searched for the path.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ben ran through the forest in attempt to find the path in the trees. He was loosing sunlight every second. In a few minutes it would be too dark to see. His heart skipped a beat as he saw a wild rabbit sprint out of the bushes. It was getting dark as he sprinted through the woods. After ten minutes Ben could hardly see. Still, he sprinted through the woods. He tripped over a vine on the ground. He hit the ground with a groan. When he lifted his head up he saw a circle of frantic footprints in the soft grass.

Of course! Footprints. He could trace them back to where he got lost. He leaped up and began searching for the original trail. He kneeled, feeling the depression in the dirt to see which print was the oldest. Suddenly, Ben realized he could see no longer. Quickly, he pulled out his flint and kindling. He drew his saxe knife and used the flint to strike the flat of the knife blade. The sparks flew and caught on to the awaiting kindling. Flames sprouted up from the dry grass and bark. He quickly grabbed twigs and fed the small flames. Now that he had enough light he looked around for some actual firewood. Fortunately, he found a dead fallen tree nearby. He used his saxe knife to hack at the wood until several good size pieces dropped. He carried the bundle and threw a couple onto the fire. The flames licked at the fresh wood hungrily.

Ben groaned as he leaned back against a boulder by the fire. He closed his eyes to hopefully get a couple minutes of sleep before the fire died out and he had to feed it again... When Ben woke up his eyes snapped open. It was pitch black. The fire had gone completely out, not even the glowing coals were left. He began to panic. He froze when he heard a ruffling in the bushes. It was small but he definitely heard it. Ears straining to hear another sound, Ben watched the bushes for some sign of movement. He could hardly see in the faint light of the moon. By now his heart was pounding. Slowly, Ben began to draw his saxe knife. Suddenly, a rabbit leaped out of the bushes and froze. Head straight up, the rabbit stood on its hind legs, looked around, and ran away. Ben relaxed. His body went limp as he realized how tense he had been.

He was about to sheath his knife when he heard a growl. He froze for perhaps the third time that night. His head snapped up and immediately caught sight of two glowing yellow eyes in the bushes. Ben resisted the urge to scream. He stayed in that position for perhaps four minutes when the eyes suddenly blinked and turned away. The rustling of the bushes confirmed the animal had moved away. Ben waited until the rustling was too faint to hear. When it was gone, Ben scrambled for the flint in his sack and immediately ignited a fire. He must have been asleep for a couple hours because the ashes on the ground were cool to the touch. He sighed as he sat back against the stone. This is going to be a long night.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Ben stayed up all night long. He was eating some of the berries he had found when the first sense of daylight had arisen. The sun was coming up. Quickly, Ben gathered his supplies and set off, following the footprints in the ground. After twenty minutes, Ben spotted the road. He yelped in delight. Down the road he went, eager to get home. Will was at the cottage ready to set off to look for Ben. When Ben got back, Will regarded him with a look of disappointment, relief, and worry.

"Where have you been?" Will said as Ben approached.

"I may or may not have gotten lost." Ben said sheepishly.

"Well don't do it again." Will said. "You scared me."

Ben hid a smile. Over the past couple weeks Will had seemed more and more like a father to Ben. A father that he never had. He wondered if Will felt this way at all with Halt.

"Well, I guess we better start making breakfast." Will said turning to the food storage. He opened up the shack and there were several cans of food. Dried fruit, bread, salted meat. Ben's jaw dropped.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"This?" Will said gesturing to the shack. "It's precautionary to bring stored food for any occasion like this during the apprentice training. There's no point in starving ourselves because we can't have any food."

Ben shrugged. There was no point in arguing over something positive. Just take it and be grateful. Together, they ate breakfast by the fire. Sipping freshly brewed coffee all the while.

When they were finished, Will sat up. "Well, since you got lost, you get to learn how to use your compass. Let's go."

Ben followed. Together, they walked into the woods following a path to a stream. Will taught Ben how to use the compass and how to tell which direction was north and south by the rising sun. Ben learned quickly and was able to track down Will by using the compass and a set of instructions. Finally, they headed back to eat lunch. He couldn't wait for the next exercise; unseen movement.


	32. Chapter 32

**Attention Readers, I have read the reviews and saw that many of you wanted to learn more about Ben and Will. Here, I will explain many things of how Will and Ben both ended up in Araulen Fief in these next chapters.**

Chapter 32

"Gotcha!" Will said again as Ben failed the test once again. Ben groaned as he took off his cloak.

"How do you do it?" Ben asked in a defeated tone.

The exercise that he had just finished consisted of Ben hiding and Will trying to find him. Eventually it would become the other way around so that Ben could watch Will demonstrate how to maneuver without being seen.

Will laughed. "I have been a Ranger for more than a decade. You have been an APPRENTICE Ranger for a little more than a month and a half." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Let's do it again," he said half sighing.

"Wait," Will said holding up a hand.

"What?" Ben asked.

"I wanted to talk to you. You probably have many questions about why and how I am here and why I accepted you as an apprentice."

"Oh ok." Ben replied. Inside his heart was thumping. He finally got to find out why Will had accepted him. It had bothered him for nearly two months now.

Together, Ben and Will rode back to the small cabin and put up the horses. They rubbed them down and cleaned them up. After they had taken care of the horses ben and Will headed to the cabin.

"So," Will said as they sat down on the porch. "What do you want to know about?"

For a minute, Ben was stumped. He had so many questions he did not know where to start.

"Well," he said. "Could you explain to me why you're here in Araulen Fief when you are stationed in Redmont?"

Will screwed up his face thinking of the words to say. "I came here in search of a new apprentice. I had planned to take my apprentice back to Redmont, but the Ranger stationed in Araulen Fief was killed by a strange group of criminals."

Ben was taken aback. "What did the criminals look like?" he asked.

"They were of Araulen blood, but we think they are Arseli Immigrants." Arseli was a long strip of land a couple of miles off of the Araulen coast. It was about the size of two fiefs and stretched along the whole kingdom. Arseli had originally belonged to Picta, but Araulen bought the land. Arseli is very separate from Araulen. Almost as if it was a different kingdom itself. Arseli was known for their good steel found deep in the mountain range that stretched across most of the island. Arseli immigrants were common and often switched between the two lands.

"Arseli?" Ben asked. "Why would criminals come from Arseli? They are very peaceful people."

Will shrugged. "We do not know. All we know is that they are from Arseli due to their transportation papers."

"Is there a description?" Ben said, trying to gain some knowledge on the criminals.

"There are two tall and one short. The short one is the leader. He has a long scar across his eye and has dark black hair. The other two are tall and muscular. They probably do the dirty work. Both of them have brown hair and one has a scratchy voice... That's all I know." Will said after a pause.

"So, let me get this straight. These criminals killed a ranger and now you have taken over for Araulen Fief?"

"Correct."

"Who is going to cover for Redmont?"

"Halt has taken over temporarily while we get some of you younglings trained."

"Oh." Ben said. He wondered if he might be assigned to Araulen Fief.

"Anything else you want to know about?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Ben said. "What happened to my father?"

Will sighed. He looked to the heavens. "That happened when I was still in my final year of training. I remember training with Halt when Gilan, Halt's old apprentice, burst in. He said that a whole regiment of troops had disappeared in the marshes of Picta. He remembered hearing a terrifying roar. When more troops went in to search, nothing was found except for one thing... a giant wolf print."

"I thought that there was nothing found." Ben said.

"We wanted to keep it a secret. We didn't want anyone to freak out and send the whole kingdom into chaos. One thing is for sure... Any wolf that can kill a whole thirty troops with a Ranger assistant, means big trouble for us."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Ben's sore muscles groaned in complaint as he lifted the buckets full of water to the horse stables. He let out a pent up breath as he brought the two buckets off of his shoulders. Tug came to drink. The horse lowered his head and immediately began drinking the cool water. It had been a hard ride for the two horses. It had been two days since Will had talked to Ben. About his history. The two agreed that after they got rid of the band of criminals, they would hunt down the creature that had killed his father.

He smiled at the horses as Night came in and butted Tug out of the water bucket. Tug backed up and tossed his head in anger. He grinned and put the other bucket in the pen. Tug gratefully walked over and got a drink.

Suddenly, Night snapped her head up and whinnied. Ben frowned that was the signal for danger. He whipped around only to see the metal pommell of a knife coming down. The knife hit and all was black.

When Ben woke he immediately noticed that his arms, legs, and head were tied to a wooden platform. A moving wooden platform. There was a white sheet tossed over his body. He heard the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground. His head was throbbing with pain from the hit from the knife pommel. There was a spot of blood as he moved his head to look around. His head must still be bleeding. The blood was still fresh. He moved his hands testing the strength of the knots tying him down. There was no breaking free. He glanced at the knot tying his right hand to the wagon. It was a sreggen knot. Only sailors knew how to tie them, and only sailors knew how to untie them without cutting the rope. He wondered for a second if Skandians had kidnapped him then immediately discarded the thought. Skandians are allies of Araulen. No Skandian would betray their leader's orders. The only sailors who could be this close would be coastal pirates. Ben discarded that thought too. No pirate would come this far inland without being forced to. Ben thought hard. The only other option that was left was Arseli sailors. It hit Ben like a brick raining from the sky. He had just been kidnapped by the Arseli pirates.

"I have to get out of here!" Ben thought. But these stupid ropes held him down. If only he had paid attention to the diagram of knots that Will had shown him. He started to move around trying to find a weak spot where he could try to get a body part free. He shifted his hip and noticed that his knife scabbards were gone. Right then he heard a gruff voice.

"Hey 'es awake." The voice came from Ben's right. Ben started to panic. "Idiot! Why did you think that you wouldn't be noticed if you moved!" he thought.

Another voice came from in front. "Well don't just stand there you blithering idiot! Take care of it!" That didn't sound good.

Before Ben knew it something hard hit him. The white sheet flashed red and all was black.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Ben woke to the sound of gruff laughing. He looked around. He was outside leaning next to a tree. All he could see ahead of him was dark foliage illuminated by a fire behind him. He tried to stand but immediately found out that his hands were tied together around the trunk. Again, it was the same knot he had encountered when he was tied to the cart. Ben shuffled around to realize that, of course, his weapons and knives had been taken from him.

Another round of laughter came from the campfire.

"Hahaha! Oy! Look at 'em, tied to that trunk like a moose on a rope." A sailor said.

"Ohh! Look at me! I'm an all-powerful-ranger! Me got special powers and whot-not." Another sailor teased.

More laughter. Ben wasn't sure yet if they realized that he was awake or not. He hoped not.

"Well I guess I better give the little brat some food!" A sailor said from the fire. Ben could hear the man walking towards the trunk where he was tied. Ben immediately let his head loll to the side and closed his eyes as if he was still unconscious. The man reached Ben and after a moment, started to tie his waist and neck to the trunk. Ben pretended to wake up when the sailor slammed his head against the trunk to tie his neck. Ben squirmed and fought, but the sailor eventually knocked Ben on the head to make him stop fighting. Dazed and hurt, Ben let himself be tied. After the sailor was done, he cut the ropes on his hands. The rope had cut off circulation in his hands, and now they hurt like the devil as blood rushed back into them. Ben rubbed his hands for a moment while the sailor walked off. When he came back he was holding a plate of what appeared to be the leftovers of their meal. The sailor tossed the food at Ben who caught the plate but much of the food spilled onto his lap.

The other sailors laughed as they saw the plate land on Ben. When the man walked off Ben thought he was done. He was finally relieved but froze again when he heard footsteps coming his way again. It was the same man.

"I am so sorry. I forgot your drink with your meal." And with that, the man dumped a pitcher of water on Ben's head. "Now eat. You'll need your strength when you go to my lord's gladiator tournament."

_Gladiator tournament? Lord? _The only words that went through Ben's head were those three. That meant that there are more of them. Not only that, but they have a place remote enough to keep a fighting arena. This meant that he and Will hadn't just been hunting down a group of petty thieves and murderers, they were hunting down a whole gang of pirates and killers dwelling who-knows-where. Ben was sure of one thing, this means serious trouble...


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Ben never touched his food. He cleaned himself up and set the plate aside. For what seemed like hours, he sat in the dark while the men drank and laughed the night away. Finally, one of the men said that he was going to bed. The rest agreed and got their stuff ready for bed. After a half-hour, Ben heard snores coming from the fire. He sighed. He was finally ready to get out of here.

Ben was just about to try to untie the ropes again when he heard a cough and a mutter of curses about the cold. His heart skipped a beat. The men had set a watch. Immediate disappointment spread through Ben. He would have to find a more quiet, less struggling escape. Otherwise he would be fighting in an arena.

Ben got to thinking. He didn't have his knives, he didn't have his arrows or anything sharp to use. Then he saw the tin cup. The cup was discarded by the plate. It was the cup the pirate had dumped water on his head with. He must have dropped it on the ground as he walked away.

Ben carefully used his feet to pull the cup in towards his body. Thankfully, the men were drunk and too dim-witted to remember to retie his hands to the trunk. The only ropes restricting his body now were the ropes around his neck and waist.

He grabbed the cup and started to mold it. The thin cup was easily moldable with his hands, and he molded it to a sharp edge within minutes. Now, he worked at the ropes with the cup/knife. The cup didn't cut at first, but Ben carefully moved it to get maximum contact between the rope and the sharp edge of the knife. Within minutes, the rope restricting his waist was gone.

Now came the fun part; his neck. With even more care then last time, Ben worked the knife on the rope around his neck. He winced as his hand slipped and made a small cut on the side of his neck. He wouldn't let that stop him. It took him fifteen minutes, but Ben finally worked the knife through the thick rope. The rope fell and Ben crept his way to a standing position. Carefully, he poked his head around the trunk. The man was facing the other way watching what Ben guessed to be the direction of the road.

He slid around the trunk and kept in the shadows towards the pile of his weapons stacked on the left side of the fire. There were indeed five of them, four sleeping and the other watching the road. When Ben came to his pile of gear, he immediately donned his cloak. He then grabbed his saxe knife, bow, and a blunt-end arrow.

He stepped back and nocked the arrow into place. He took aim, drew, and fired, all in one smooth motion, using all of the techniques that Will had hammered into his head. It was a perfect shot. From fifteen yards away, the arrow shot through the air and slammed right into the man's head. The blunt arrow did not penetrate, but as it was meant to do, it knocked the man out cold. Ben slowly moved forward, saxe knife in hand, and checked the man's pulse. He was alive, but there was already a large bruise forming on his face where the arrow struck.

Ben collected his gear and ran towards the road. He saw an old sign that he could hardly read. _Araulen, North: Picta, South. _The arrow on the sign indicated that Araulen was to the left. Ben immediately headed left.

The sun had risen by the time Ben thought he could go no further. His head drooped, eyes nearly shut, and stomach aching for food. It was then, that Ben looked up and saw a rider coming over the horizon. Not just a rider, a rider and an extra horse. The man looked harmless enough, but Ben dove into the trees, not willing to take any chances. He nocked his bow and prepared to fire if the man was hostile. A couple moments later Ben heard an unmistakable whinny.

"Night!" Ben thought. With that he burst out of the trees and ran onto the road to intercept Will on his path down the road. The sudden burst of movement to Tug's left made him lurch upward and step back to avoid possible danger. Will was so surprised by Ben's entrance that he flew off of Tug, completely unprepared for Tug's lightning fast movement. He landed on his back with a thump. Winded and surprised, Will sat up to Ben's grinning face.

"Ben!" Will said, discarding the pain of flying off your horse and landing on the ground on your back. "Where in the world have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." He eyed the bloody bruise on Ben's forehead.

Ben smiled. "Lets get some food first, I'm starving. I'll tell you on the way. Come on." He said as he mounted Night. Night whinnied with joy as she saw her master safe on her back.

_I knew we would find you._ Ben smiled and patted his horse affectionately. He wondered if Tug talked to Will the same way Night seemed to communicate with Ben.

And with that, they headed back, Ben explaining everything on the way.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Ebony greeted the two with over excessive excitement. She leaped and bounded across the yard to come meet her masters. Ben smiled. It was good to be back. Will and Ben got off their horses and rubbed them down. Loosening all of the muscles, and making sure the horses got a good amount of water and food before the Rangers tended to themselves. After they took care of the horses, Ben and Will walked inside. Ben plopped himself on the chair by the fireplace and did not move. Will walked over to the kitchen and immediately started making coffee.

"Coffee?" Will offered. Ben grunted that sounded like a yes. "I'll take that as a yes." Will said and turned back to the coffee.

When the coffee was finished Ben got up and sat at the round oak table across from Will. They sipped their coffee together for a while. Ben was almost half way finished when Will broke the silence. "So, you were kidnapped by those thugs and you overheard them talking about a lord and an arena?" Ben nodded. "And you think that there are more of them? Off on an island somewhere, doing their own little thing?" Again, Ben nodded. Will made an unintelligible grunt and sipped his coffee. So what do you think they're planning?" Ben shrugged, still not speaking. Will cocked his head to the side. "You okay?"

Ben didn't say anything for a moment, gathering his thoughts and then he spoke. "I didn't like how easily I was captured. The men just came out of nowhere and jumped me. And the thing that bothers me the most is that they now know where we are."

Will paused, thinking over what Ben had just said. "Ben, the men captured you very smartly. They cornered you in the stables and attacked. Had you blocked the initial blow, they would have overpowered you anyway. You're just a boy you know. And about them knowing were we are; I don't think they'll be eager to come back. At least not without reinforcements."

Ben seemed happy with the response. He leaned back in the chair and gave a contented sigh. Will stopped him mid-sigh. "Don't get comfortable. We've got some training to do."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Ben grunted as he released the bowstring. The arrow slammed dead-center into the tree. Will gave him an appraising eye. "Good shot."

Ben grinned and nodded. He turned back to the target and shot three more in rapid succession. Two slammed into the bulls-eye, the other was a little off to the right.

Will smiled. "Your speed and accuracy have improved much. Good job." Ben returned the smile. It was not often that he got this much praise from Will. Ben stood awaiting new instructions.

"You can go ahead and do the arrow wheel." Will said. Ben groaned and walked to the center of the cluster of trees. Will stood by a thick tree and watched. "And, go!" He barked.

Ben immediately drew and fired at the nearest tree. He then turned 30 degrees and hit another tree. Then, he turned 180 degrees and shot. He continued this, spinning and choosing a random target and then firing. Will finally called for a halt, and Ben gratefully slumped to the ground. The concentration and physical effort the exercise required was exhausting. You could only keep up the exercise for a few minutes. Will nodded. "Now come. Let's go eat some lunch. Then we're going to head to the castle."

"The castle?" Ben said. Curiosity overcoming him.

"Yes the castle." Will replied.

"But why?"

"We are going to talk to the King."

"Why?"

"Because my Great-Grandma-Sanya said so. Why do you think?" Will said, losing patience.

Ben assumed a look of innocence and shrugged. Will slapped his forehead. "We are going to tell him about the pirates!"

Ben made an "O" with his mouth and just managed to keep a straight face as Will turned and started walking to the cottage. Luckily, he didn't catch the huge grin across Ben's face.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Ben took a deep breath as he approached the castle. It had been a while since he had been inside the marvelous building. Its towers loomed above, flags waving from the tops. Together, Will and Ben rode up to the castle doors. Will waved at the gate guard, and they quickly raised the gate. Ben and Will rode their horses to the stables nearby and gave them food and water. Then, together, they walked into the great hall. It was massive. Ben forgot how big it was. Red flags bearing the Araulen symbol, lined the walls. Sitting at a large oak desk beside the throne, was the King's Chamberlain, Lord Anthony. He sat writing furiously on a large piece of parchment. The man didn't even notice the two rangers striding towards him. He kept shaking his head and muttering to himself, dipping his pen into a nearby container of ink. As Ben walked towards the man he heard him mutter several words that included thieves, murder, kidnapped, gang. He guessed the group had struck again.

Ben and Will reached the table. Will cleared his throat and the Chamberlain looked up. The man registered the two as rangers. "Can I help you two?" His tone was neither friendly nor aggressive.

Will spoke first. "Yes, we'd like to see the King."

Anthony was shaking his head before Will finished. "I'm sorry, King Horace is busy with the group of men who are causing this kingdom such grief. Now off you go, shoo shoo." The chamberlain made a shooing motion with his hand and went back to work on his paper.

Will paused and then spoke again. "We must see him. It's urgent."

Anthony looked up at him. Patience tested. "I said he is busy with very important matters. Your urgent message can wait."

"But-"

"GO! I said leave my presence. Leave now before I use force."

Will's face contorted in anger. He whipped the man out of his chair and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He pulled his face close to his own. "Listen, you insolent fool. The message I am carrying, has to do with your 'important matter', so if you wish to live, I suggest that you let me past immediately. Trust me, the last thing you want is to have this piece of news lost. Because if it is, I can guarantee your death and thousands more." At the last few words, Anthony's face turned from fear, to absolute terror.

"Ver- Very well. Y- You may see the King now." Anthony said. Will released the man and he crumpled to the ground gasping for air.

"That's better." Will said, walking around the man and down the hall that led to the King's private office. Will knocked on the door.

A deep resonant voice answered. "Come in."

Will turned the doorknob and stepped in. Ben followed suit. Together the two came into a richly decorated room. A map of Araulen was painted on the floor. Bookshelves lined the wall to the right. covered in books and scrolls that probably contained more maps. To the left was a coffee table seated by the fireplace with several chairs seated around it. Horace sat at the desk, dressed in a robe and a sword hanging at his left. His crown was laying on the desk along with several other papers. Horace stood up to address the two entering rangers.

Recognizing Will, Horace stepped around the desk. He was quite tall. In fact, he dwarfed Will. "You've got a lot of guts, coming in and interrupting my chamberlain and myself." Horace said, hand on his sword hilt. Ben immediately sensed danger.

Will shrugged. "I didn't know what was happening."

Horace took a step towards Will so that their faces were only a foot from each other. They stood for a moment unmoving. Then, Horace's face cracked into a grin and the two men embraced. "It's good to see you, old friend." Horace said as they pulled away from the embrace. He looked at Ben. "And this must be young Ben. The boy I keep hearing so much about."

Ben's face reddened and he muttered something incomprehensible. Horace smiled even more. "Oh come now, we don't have to be that formal. Everyone knows I hate this formality of being King."

That seemed to make Ben relax a little. He smiled again. "Now come. I doubt you two stopped by just to give your poor old King a hello." He flopped on one of the chairs seated by the fireplace. "Let's get down to business."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"So," Horace said, folding his hands over his lap. "What did you come to tell me?"

"Ben here, has just been recovering from being kidnapped." Will said.

"Oh my." Horace replied.

"He was kidnapped by that gang that has been rampaging throughout the kingdom. He was held hostage for a night while the men set camp."

"How did he get away?" Horace asked, looking at Ben.

"I waited until they were asleep and then freed myself with a tin cup they gave me for water. I then took out the sentry and ran. Will found me early in the morning." Ben replied.

Horace now turned to Ben. "Did you find anything out while you were kidnapped?"

Ben nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes. I heard them talking about their lord and a gladiator tournament. We assume that this means they have their own territory and that there are many more of them. Their territory could be an island or a piece of Celtia. You never know these days what part of that land belongs to whom."

Horace sat back in the chair and fingered his beard, thinking over what he had just been told. Finally he leaned forward and spoke. "Well, you were right to come tell me."

Ben nodded. "Although, we still don't know exactly where they could be. There must be hundreds of islands surrounding Araulen, and Celtia would take too long to search. Besides, Celtia is half-deserted anyway because of the plague."

Will and Horace nodded. "Yes that is true. See if you guys are able to find out more. If you can't then we may have to resolve to a search and hope for the best."

All of them rose and said their goodbyes. Horace went back to his desk and pulled out several fresh pieces of parchment. As they were closing the door, Ben could hear Horace muttering, already deep in his work.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Will and Ben decided to go to the inn for breakfast. Afterword, they figured that they would go to the market to buy a fresh supply of coffee and meat. The two rangers grabbed their meal and sat down. Ben noticed the inn was rather crowded this morning. They started eating. Will spoke first.

"Where do you suppose the gang is located?" He asked.

Ben shrugged. "My best bet is Celtia or Arseli." Arseli is a massive strip of land that borders Araulen to the left. It is only separated by a thin strait.

Will nodded, deep in thought. "Yes. With that plague going around people never know what goes on down there. There could very well be a part of land roaming with a gang."

Ben had noticed a man's head snap up when he said the word Arseli and gang. He now leaned in to speak to Will. "We're being overheard, try to look like we are having a casual conversation." Will nodded.

"What do you think they're planning?" Ben said, splitting a grin as he said the words. Will, catching on to the plan, responded immediately.

"They are probably planning some kind of assault on Araulen. I bet that the group of men rampaging across the kingdom are only a distraction, and that once they are captured they will launch their attack." Will said these words as if he was telling a joke, smiling the entire time.

Ben laughed after what Will said. Will laughed with him. All of the heads that were watching them suspiciously, turned away, seeing that it was only two men enjoying their breakfast, not planning something.

Ben spoke again. "Yes I do thin-" He got no further as a man approached them. He stood by the booth that Ben and Will were seated in.

"May I sit with you two? It is rather full in here." And indeed he was right. Every seat in the inn was full. Everyone enjoying a good breakfast on a casual Sunday morning, their one day not spent in the fields.

Ben glanced nervously at Will sensing that their discussion was over. Will nodded. "Of course." Ben said with a smile and scooted deeper into the booth to make room. The man sat down. Ben realized he was the same man who was overhearing their conversation. He was dressed strangely like a sailor. It was rare to see a sailor this far inland. But then again, this was the capital of Araulen. Men came from all over for hundreds of different reasons.

The man shook hands with Will and Ben. "I'm Cam." He introduced himself. The two rangers muttered something along the lines of a greeting. Cam took a bite of his food and sighed contentedly. "You know, life at sea is great, but nothing beats good old kitchen cooked food."

Ben smiled and nodded. Cam grinned at him. Ben found himself liking the man already. The three men ate in silence for a while. Cam finally spoke after swallowing a mouthful of hash. "I'm sorry if I seem like an intruder upon other's business, but I overheard you two talking about the gang and them being from Arseli." Will nodded.

"Yes that we were."

Cam smiled. "Well, I thought I may be able to help you two in your mystery."

Ben's head cocked to the side. "How's that?'

"Well you see, I grew up with my family a trader. My father, mother, brother, and I all worked, trading goods across the continent. We went from coast to coast trading and selling foreign goods. As you two can probably tell by my appearance that I have experience at sea." Ben and Will nodded. Cam continued. "We grew very wealthy. We had finally come off of the coast of Celtia selling spices. We were sailing west towards Arseli. We finally reached a cluster of islands. Nothing much, only about a half-kilometer wide each. We were smack in the middle of the cluster of islands when we come upon a huge island at least 15 kilometers in diameter. There seemed to be a huge city, and a large arena-like structure. We decided that we would check it out. We sailed towards the dock. When we came upon the dock a huge red flag was raised. We took that as a warning and immediately adjusted course so that we would swing out and away from the uncharted island."

Will interrupted him. "Were you able to chart it?"

Cam smiled. "Oh yes, we did." He pulled out a small scroll. It was a small hand-drawn map that had accurate depictions of Araulen, Picta, Celtia, and Arseli. Right southeast of Arseli, sat a cluster of islands that were obviously freshly drawn. There was one much bigger than the others, and it had a little scribble above it, marking it as the island Cam had mentioned.

"So as I was saying, we redirected course, and headed away. But it was too late. They had already dispatched a huge galley. It hunted us down. With two rowers and the galley with forty, we stood no chance of out running the ship. When the galley reached the ship, they rammed the side of our ship, _Verdana._ Splinters shot everywhere." Cam pulled up his sleeve to reveal a huge scar running up his forearm and streaking his bicep.

"I also have a deeper one on my back." He said. "Those splinters hit and killed my mother and my brother instantly." His voice faltered as he said the last part. He took a deep breath and continued.

"My father and I were both wounded. My father, worse than I was. He was stricken so badly that he could not get up. I desperately tried to get him up, but he told me to save myself. At first I refused, but after men prepared to board _Veradana, _I ran. I boarded the only skiff we had on board. And I rowed, and rowed, and did not stop. Several of the men yelled abuses at me. I continued to row until I got completely out of the islands and out into deep sea. I floated in the ocean, despaired, starving, thirsty, and thinking I was going to die. I swept in and out of consciousness. I'm not positively sure how long I was out there, but I will estimate four days."

"How did you survive?" Ben asked. He felt extremely sorry for the man. He had been through so much, yet he couldn't be more than twenty-five.

Cam looked at him. "A Skandian ship rescued me. They found my skiff floating. I was asleep when they found me, but when I woke they took me in and brought me to Araulen. They then gave me money, food, and water, and I was off. I am now looking for a new job. I have considered carpentry."

"Do you know the name of the Skandian?" Will asked.

Cam nodded. "Yes the helmsman had the name of Svengal."

Will nodded. He knew who this was but he showed no sign of it.

"This is great." Ben said. "We now know where the gang is located."

Will nodded. "Now we can report to King Horace, and take them out before they return the favor."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"So you two mean to tell me that this gang of brigands have been sitting right under our nose all these years without our knowing it?" Horace questioned.

Will and Ben nodded. They had ridden back to Castle Araulen that very morning they spoke with Cam.

Horace frowned. His hand instinctively came up to rub the bristle on his chin. He had taken a liking to this movement whenever he was thinking. He thought it made him look... _sophisticated._

"Well at least we know for sure now where they are. Where did you see this man?" Horace asked.

"We met him in the inn. We were discussing our plan and he must have overheard us." Ben said.

Horace grunted. "I will make sure this man receives a reward for his actions. You said his name was Cam?"

Ben nodded.

"We will also need to start planning a way to take out this gang." Will said.

Horace nodded. "Yes. I will send for the Skandians and all fiefs to manage and assemble their troops. Hopefully we will do it quick enough before this gang gets the idea to attack."

"The Skandians!" Ben thought. "This must be big."

Will nodded. "Come Ben. We need to return home. You have training to do." Ben groaned. Horace grinned. Battleschool was hard, but he was sure Ranger training was even harder.

Will and Ben nodded their farewells to Horace and went on their way.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

It had been nearly two weeks since their meeting with King Horace. Ben and Will had resumed their lessons in training. Ben had improved considerably in unseen movement. He became very good at it. "Almost as good as me." Will had said. Ben gleamed with pleasure. However, Will couldn't resist adding the last part; "I said almost as good."

"G'mornin." Will said as Ben entered the kitchen, half-asleep and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." Ben replied and sat down.

"Eggs?" Will offered, piling some onto a plate for himself. He had them over the fireplace in a pan frying. Ben nodded. After a minute Will sat down handing Ben a plat of eggs and coffee. Will was just about to dig into his plate when there was a knock at the door. Will rolled his eyes and got up to answer.

The man outside leaped back a meter or two when the door crashed open revealing Will brandishing his saxe knife. Will relaxed as he saw it was just a messenger. "What do you want?" he said.

"U-uh there is a request from King Horace to have you join him at the castle at noon." The messenger said.

"Tell him I'll be there." Will said. "Do you have any idea why he requests my presence?"

The messenger shook his head. "No, I only have orders to tell you that it is very urgent."

Will nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

The man gave a quick gesture of goodbye and left.

Will quickly stepped outside and used the privy before returning to his semi-warm eggs. He had just sat down when there was another knock at the door. Will gave a quick sigh of annoyance and got back up to answer. There was a farmer at the door this time.

"Yes?" Will asked. The farmer shuffled his feet from side to side, obviously sensing the annoyance in Will's voice.

"Uh Mr. Ranger, Sir?" The farmer finally said.

Will rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

"My goats are disappearing, but it is only the small ones and I don't know why. I think it is a wolf but I'm not sure."

"What kind of fence do you have?" Will asked, already sensing the reason why.

"Uh, horse fencing, Sir." The farmer replied, not exactly understanding why he needed to know this. He had said that there might be a wolf.

"So you put goats; animals that are about a quarter the size of a horse, into horse fencing. And you also say that it is only the small ones that are disappearing? Would those small ones have any chance of fitting through the fence by any chance?" Will said.

Understanding dawned in the man's eyes like a light bulb. "Oh. I-I never thought of that."

Will slammed the door shut and turned around to eat. "Finally I can eat now." He had taken only one bite of cold egg when there was yet another knock at the door. Ben laughed as Will groaned loudly. He got up, stomped over to the door, threw it open and yelled. "WHAT IS IT!"

It turned out to be the same messenger that had initially interrupted Will's breakfast.

"Uh my apologies for interrupting you again, Sir." The messenger said.

Will rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what it is. It's not like my breakfast will get any more cold."

"I-I forgot that King Horace does not want you to meet him at noon. He wants to meet at half-past-noon."

Will rolled his eyes. This was not even worth the yelling. "Thank you." he said and slammed the door.

When Will turned around to finally sit down to eat, Ebony, who had been sitting peacefully in her corner, had eaten all of the eggs and was now licking the plate.

"OH FORGET IT! I WILL JUST HAVE COFFEE!" Will said. Ebony, seeing that she had done something wrong, drooped her ears and walked over to Will. She sat in front of him and began licking his hand. It didn't take long before Will's face was split with a grin and he bent down to pet her.

Will sighed. "I guess they can serve something to eat at the castle. Let's get moving. I need to swing by the market before we go."


End file.
